When shipping manufactured articles, it is a common practice to enclose the articles in some sort of packaging. This is done for several reasons, the most common being protection of the contents. During transit, cargo left unprotected would be subject to damage from other items being transported in the same vehicle, or from being dropped. Cargo is also enclosed in square or rectangular packages to ease stacking and maximize the amount of cargo that can be hauled.
These reasons for packaging are especially relevant to large articles, such as “All-terrain vehicles” (ATVs) and personal watercraft such as Jet-Skis. These items are quite heavy and of such a shape to make stacking impossible. The items are also expensive and their appearance is paramount. Therefore, it is desirable to package these types of items so as to protect them from damage during transport and allow the items to be stacked and placed adjacent to each other with a minimal amount of space between them, so as to maximize the amount of items shipped and to minimize the shifting of such heavy cargo during the shipping process.
ATVs and personal watercraft vehicles (PWVs) are almost always stored in one location and used in another. Finding an economical, versatile means of transportation has been a challenge. The present invention converts a metal shipping container into a trailer, thereby giving the consumer a strong, versatile shipping crate and a means for transporting the contents of the crate after unpacking.